Blood Rain
by Kyla and The iNSaNiTY Group 12
Summary: The Keroro platoon face a brand new problem: they have to face the strongest platoon in the Keron planet! Keroro is too busy making Gundam models and Giroro has to face new feelings with a certain frog. Kururu doesn't approve with that. And Dororo is liking the leader of this platoon. GiroroXOc DororoXOc
1. The SECRET Platoon

Me: I made new OCs! I'm a horrible person, oh well. These came up by an anime called Sgt Frog. I like the anime and so does my brother because it's SOOOO funny! I like Giroro and Dororo, I feel sorry for Dororo and I paired these two up! X-x I'm a terrible little pixilated little person.

Tara: Enjoy~

"Sir, we are approaching the planet!" a dark green keronian salutes, giggling. A silver keronian "stares" out the window and sighs, "Finally. Where is the signal located?"

"In a place called Tokyo, Japan sir." A black keronian answers. A voice scoffs, "We're here all ready? Great! Now let's get going, I bored out of my mind right now!" another dark green keronian rests his arm on the control panel and yawns loudly.

A little grey keronian fiddles with its thumbs as her tail sways back and forth slowly and little ears twitch. The silver one turns around to "look" at the little tadpole, "Is something the matter?" it asks. The little tadpole jumps in surprise and stutters, "S-s-sorry s-sir, I-I'm just n-nervous…"

The silver frog smiles slightly, "Don't worry private, we'll make it back in time."

The two green frogs smirk, "I wonder what it's going to be like!" one said in excitement while giggling. The other rolls its eyes and crosses its arms, "I hope it's not dull."

The black keronian smirks evilly at the two greenies, "Oh don't worry," it said, snickering to itself, "It's not dull at all."

"A-a-are we g-going to f-f-find the other p-p-platoon?" the little tadpole asks shyly.

The silver keronian smiles softly at the grey keronian and takes its hands into its own, "We will."

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Giroro, Tamama, and Dororo drop everything they were doing and ran down to the base where the cry came from. Giroro slams the door open and yells, "Keroro! What happened?"

The said frog was groveling on the ground, twitching once or twice. The maroon keronian walks over to the green one and kicks him lightly. "Hey," he said, "What the hell did you do now?"

Keroro slowly turns his head at the maroon keronian. His left eye keeps twitching as he shakingly raises his hand, which holds a piece of paper, "K-Kururu… gave me this message… from Central!" he squeaks the last two words in an almost sobbing way.

Dororo steps up and takes the paper, reading it silently. Tamama looks over the light blue keronian's shoulder, "What does it say?" Tamama asks.

Dororo slowly handed the paper to the tadpole. Tamama reads it aloud, "To the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon, we have heard that you haven't taken over the pekopon planet, we decided that we are going to send a highly professional, five star platoon. They will take you back to Keron and will take the mission over for now. You will know who that is when the ship lands in the square. – Signed, Central Council."

Giroro starts to fume up, grabs Keroro by the neck and starts strangling the green keronian, "You IDIOT!" Giroro snaps, "We could've finished this job a LONG time ago! But instead; you have been playing with Gandams the WHOLE time!"

"I can't help it!" the sergeant chokes out.

The ground starts to rumble and shake making the four keronians lose their balance, "What's going on serge!?" Tamama yelps.

Dororo sighs while levitating in the air, "I guess that's Kururu doing a test on a new machine or something."

"Ku ku ku, it's not me." A new voice said, "It might just be an earthquake," the yellow keronian laughs, "or maybe the new platoon."

All of the keronians jump to their feet and zoom out the door in super speed. "Hey serge, what's going on?" Fuyuki calls out.

"What did you do now frog!" Nasumi yells.

The platoon ignores them and keeps running to the town square. They make a halting stop and gap at the scene in front of them. That is:

Most of Tokyo was rubble!

"Those… Those bastards." Giroro growls, "This was supposed to be our mission!"

"Well it looks like we might be sent home early." Dororo mutters. A silver glint shines from the corner of his eye. A katana grazes Dororo by an inch and struck the ground. A note was tied to it. Tamama takes the note off and reads, "Look behind you, private."

BANG! Tamama gets striked right in the back and tumbles to the concrete. Two shadowed-out keronians attack Giroro. Giroro takes out his gun, "Eat lead ya filthy vermin!" (A/N I don't know if these guns have lead or not, but I just wanted him to say that)

"Vermin?" one says. "I think you're the vermin here." Another giggles. They dodge the bullets with ease and hit Giroro right in the pressure point with an elbow. He faints to the ground along with Kururu (who kinda fell asleep) and Keroro (who thinks that this was a better idea then stopping these guys)

The two stand in front of the knocked out soldiers and high fived each other, "That was so COOL!" one giggles, "The boss will be SO happy!"

The other just nods and crosses his arms, "Mission accomplish. Wait," he just realized, "Aren't there FIVE of them?"

"Yea, the blue one." She giggled.

"U-um g-guys…"

The two turn their heads and see the little tadpole, "What is it?" one giggled. The tadpole twiddles her thumbs nervously while saying, "The s-serge is n-n-not happy f-for what you d-did."

"Ha," the other scoffs, "She can't even see the front of her hand. How can she possibly know what we di-"

"Because I had a little explanation."

He freezes, "Oh… frog…" he feels a hand constrict around his wrist, "Help these men up," she hisses, "or I'll get you into a more 'special' condition."

* * *

Giroro slowly opens his eyes by the sound of different voices, "-so they will wake up in time."

"Thank you major."

Giroro sits up and clutches his head, "Ugh…" he hears some gasps, "Hey!" one giggles, "He's awake!"

"Huh?" he grumbles, "Who are you people?"

A dark green keronian takes his hand and helps him up, "Sorry 'bout that." He said to him, "We thought you were some other team."

Giroro rubs his temples, "Other team?"

"Sorry," he apologized again. "Atteeeeeention!" a deep voice yells. The three keronians stand in a salute, "Roll call!" he yells again.

"P-p-private Mewmeme!" the little tadpole stuttered. She had grey skin, a little tan hat with ripped ear flaps, and a black neko sign was printed on her hat and white belly. The weird thing was she had cat ears twitching on her head, a tail swaying back-and-forth, and eyes like green cat eyes.

"Sergeant major Zeroace!" a pure black keronian announced proudly. He had a grey hat on his head with headphones on it with two wires hanging out of each phone, and a clover sign imprinted on his hat and white belly. But his left eye pupil was shaped just like a spade.

"Corporal lance Kaylala!" a dark green giggled. Her hat was a little yellowish-tan with ear flaps that touched the ground; a plus sign was resting on her white belly and hat, and a beige scarf wrapped around her neck.

The other dark green keronian just crossed his arms and sighed, "And I'm weapon corporal Keylala." He looked just like the other green, but looked a LOT more serious and had minus signs instead.

Giroro kept rubbing his head and growled, "Why are you here for?" he knew what they were here for, but he wanted to make sure if it was true. Not just a little prank Kururu made. He might've sended a message to a clueless platoon to do the job. But these guys didn't look clueless at all; more like the opposite.

Keylala stretches his arms out and yawns, "We're here to take over Pekopon, what else? A tan?"

Kaylala giggles, "Oh Keylala, you're such a downer."

Zeroace rolls his eyes and glares at the sleeping yellow keronian, "Is that your sergeant major?" he asked with venom dripping from his voice. Giroro nods, "Uh, yeah, his name is Kururu. Why you ask?"

Zeroace smirks, "I guess I have a challenge to face my brain."

"Z-Zeroace is t-the s-s-smartest keronian mind out t-there," Mewmeme explains, "S-so he will c-c-challenge any other s-smart m-mind."

Giroro mentally face palms, 'Oh great, another Kururu…'

A door slams open with a flaming Natsumi behind it, "FROG! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Keylala takes a bazooka out of no-where and point in at Natsumi's face, "Pekoponian," he says while smirking, "Prepare to die."

Natsumi just grabs it and tosses it aside, "Stupid frog, why can't you ju-" Natsumi gets cut off by another gun is pointed at her, "How about you shut up and turn into cow flesh." Keylala snaps.

Natsumi slowly loses her patience and grabs the greenie by the scarf, "Unhand me!" Keylala growls, his eyes flare up, "No one touches the scarf." He said in a dangerously low voice. Mewmeme's eyes widen and she grabs the knocked out keronians to take them to a safe place.

Giroro looks at the running keronians in concern and confusion, "Wha-"

Dark aura surrounds Keylala and he grins, "How about you let go so no one will get hurt." He tells Natsumi calmly. Natsumi's glare hardens, "Why should I listen to you frog?" she hisses. Keylala knees Natsumi in the gut, making her lose wind. Keylala grabs Natsumi by the pigtails and throws her to the ground with a large slam.

Zeroace smirks and Kaylala giggles, but Mewmeme looks unsure. Keylala jumps high into the air and spins around in a drill spin. Kaylala's eyes glint, "Don't ever touch the scarf of a K." she giggles evilly. Giroro grabs Kaylala and throws her right at Keylala, "Don't you EVER hurt Natsumi!" he yells. Kaylala crashes right into her twin and land on the ground (lending with a hole)

Me: Yeesh, this was hard to plan. The beginning is tough.

Tara: Um, Kyla… Someone needs to speak with you.

Me: Who?

Keylala: Me.

Me: What!?

Keylala: I will speak with you. After I say this to your viewers *ahem* Kyla does not own Keroro Gunso (Sgt Frog) she only owns me and platoon. Please don't flame or complain, Read & Review.


	2. Sergeant Silveve

Me: Thank you for favoriting peeps. U r awsme.

Dororo sprits through the forest, trying to get away from the keronian. The silver keronian keeps chasing him and does not rest. 'Geez,' Dororo thinks, 'Is this guy Giroro or filled with hyper fuel?'

"Dororo Heichou!" a feminine voice yells out, "Stop running!" Dororo ignores her and runs faster. The silver keronian runs closer to the light blue, but a pair of jaws bites her leg making her fall to the ground. Screaming in pain.

Dororo screeches to a halt. His ears strain as the scream runs through. He turns and runs to the screaming voice and stops a few feet away from her. 'What should I do?' he thinks, 'he's out to kill us. But… oh forget it.'

He walks over to the keronian slowly. He clamps on each jaw on the trap and pries it open as much as he can. It moves a sliver, but enough for the silver to get out. She limply takes her lag out and falls to the ground. Blood trails behind her like a red silk ribbon and her shining skin dulls.

Dororo hovers over her and stares at her in concern. Questions floods through his head like a tidal wave; who is he? Why is he here? Why is he attacking us? Why, why, why…

Dororo turns and stops to walk away, "M… Mew… Mewmeme…" a little voice whispers. Dororo stops. He turns his head a little, 'Mewmeme?' he walks over to the now unconscious silver. He gingerly picks her up bridal style. Her skin dulls a little more and blood drips to the ground. 'I'm going to regret this…' Dororo sighs mentally.

* * *

Her eyes flutter open and still takes in the darkness. What was there to surprise about? Her ears strain as she tries to hear any sound. Nothing… but a strange presence breaks her concentration. She slowly reaches for her dagger, "Oh," a male voice says in surprise, "I'm glad you've finally awaken. I was worried that that wound would make you sleep longer. I guess I was wrong."

Footsteps go near her and stop. "So," he continues, "How's your injury, Mewmeme?" she still blankly stares at the ceiling. But the name just confused her.

Mewmeme? Her private? She sits up, "Why do you call me that?" the keronian asks.

"Oh? So you are a girl. How dumb of me to mistaken you for a male."

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Dororo. But I'm guessing you already know that."

"Well… I can't tell."

"What do you mean by that?"

She gets up and straightens her cloak. She feels around her mouth to "see" if her mask was still there. "You haven't taken my mask off?"

"Why would I?" Dororo said, "I don't invade on people's property."

She smiles under her mask, "Thank you…"

Dororo frowns, "I don't want to be rude but… what do you mean by 'I can't tell'?"

The silver keronian just "stares" out into the distance, "Because I can't see. Can't you tell?"

Dororo snaps his head over to the keronian, "You mean you're…"

"Blind."

"I'm… so sorry."

"Don't be." She says calmly. She walks slowly away from the futon before fainting to the ground. Dororo catches her in time and lays her back down to the futon, "Your wound is not fully healed," he said calmly, "You still need to rest and let it heal. Koyuki will be home soon so she will patch you up better."

She stares blankly at him, "Who is Koyuki?" she asks. "She's my friend." Dororo answers. "She's a pekoponian… is she…?" Dororo stops moving and looks at her in shock, "How did you…" Dororo trails off. She smirks under her mask, "The smell is strong here." She says, "I don't mind you being friends with a pekoponian."

Dororo sighs and grins under his mask, "Thank you… um…?"

She giggles slightly, "Call me Silveve."

* * *

Back at the Hinata house, it took a while to get Keylala off of Giroro. He was close of murdering him but Mewmeme and Fuyuki had to separate them. The two weapon corporals sit on opposite sides of the room. Fuyuki woken up the three knocked out keronians (well two because he was too scared to wake up Kururu) Kaylala and Zeroace was keeping an eye on the dark green keronian. Keylala growls in frustration, "Why are you three taking HIS" he points to Giroro, "side! I thought we were killing the peoponians?!"

Keroro laughs, "Don't worry fellow keronian," he pats Keylala on the head, "We are going to take over Pekopon. Just not today, today is a new episode of Gandam!"

Keroro starts going into his little fantasy and spins around randomly. Keylala grabs the green frog by the throat and starts straggling him, "You IDIOT!" Keylala snaps, "You could've tooken over this god forsaken planet, but instead you play with TOYS?!"

"I can't help it." Keroro chokes out.

Kaylala giggles and Zeroace rolls his eyes. Giroro side glares at Keroro, "You should've listen."

Fuyuki and Natsumi just sit and watch TV while the sergeant gets choked the living daylights out of him. Mewmeme pulls Keylala off Keroro, "Keylala!" she yelps, "P-please d-don't kill h-him!"

Keylala knocks Keroro on the head, knocking him right out (again) Zeroace face palms, "What's with you and Kaylala with knocking people out?" he mummers.

"Maybe because we're a knock out on looks." She laughs at her cheesy joke. The keronians sweat drop. Keylala face palms as well, "Seriously," he says through his teeth, "You're jokes are getting more terrible by the day."

Kaylala giggles and poses while winking, "I am a comedian."

"No, you're not." Zeroace said in anger. He grabs her by the scarf and drags Kaylala away. "DON'T TOUCH MY SCARF!" she snaps. Mewmeme sighs and follows behind them. Tamama itches his head, "Where are they going?" he asks.

"Who knows who cares." Keylala turns around and notices a certain maroon keronian was gone.

* * *

Dororo was sitting outside of his shack, meditating. He never notices the silver keronian sitting next to him, meditating as well. They both don't notice a ravened haired girl walking up to them. "Dororo, who's your new friend?" she asks in a soft voice.

Dororo jumps and falls backwards on his back. The raven giggles, "Sorry." She said with a cat-like smile, "I was just wondering who your friend was."

Silveve stares dead-eyed at the girl, "My name is Silveve." She said, "And you must be Koyuki."

Koyuki nods, "Yep." Dororo gets back up and clears his throat, "Why hello Koyuki." Koyuki bows, "Nice seeing you Dororo." She said.

Silveve gets up to her feet and pulls the hood on her cloak over her head, "I will be back soon." She says and jumps tree to tree away. Dororo stares at the place where the silver had left.

Wh… What's wrong with me?

Me: Second chapter done. Shortness, I curse you.

Keylala: How's the V-day special going?

Me: Fine. But…

Keylala: But what?

Me: I made new Ocs.

Keylala: You WHAT?!

Tara: Don't flame or complain, Read & Review.


End file.
